Power Rangers Final Force Episode 23: Dimensional Dino Disaster
by ChibiTaylor
Summary: Koda and Ivan from the Dino Charge World get the help of the Final Force Rangers.


"Are you sure the Command Center is safe now?" Asked Zee.

"100 percent!" Said Alpha, "I personally reinstalled every program and even programmed some new ones specifically for any malicious possession programs! The Command Center is completely safe!"

Just then a Portal ripped open in the center of the Command Center, the Rangers turned their attention to it, out two Rangers, a Blue one and Gold one, their suits were dinosaur-inspired, the blue being based on a triceratops, and the gold based on a pterodactyl their visors covered the whole front of their helmets, and the visors have a mouth-like appearance. they had a silver shoulder guard, the Blue had a yellow mouth design going across his chest, the gold one's suit had a silver mouth design

"Oh come on!" yelled Alpha.

"Are you… Rangers?" said the mysterious Blue Ranger.

"That depends," said Zee, "Who are you?"

"Sorry…" the blue one took off his helmet to reveal long, black hair and a strong, yet friendly-looking face, but his expression was panicked, he took a breath, "My name Koda, Dino Charge Blue Ranger."

The Gold Ranger removed his helmet, revealing short curly hair and tan skin, his face had a determined expression, "I am Sir Ivan, knight of Zandar, forgive our intrusion but it's an emergency!"  
"Dino Charge?" asked Madi, "You must be from an alternate universe."  
"Yes…" said Koda, "And I need… help… Kendall send me to get Rangers from this world."  
"Well tell us what happened, maybe we can help," said Kass.

Ivan sighed, "A sorcerer who goes by the name of Lord Zedd has come to our world, he attacked our teammates, and forced the Dinosaurs to attack us all."  
"Wait like, your Zords?" asked Mike.

"No, real Dinosaurs, not Zords," Koda explained.

"Your world just has Dinosaurs in it?" asked Adam.

"The point is, we have to help them," said Zee, "We'll go with you."  
Koda gave a big smile, "Many thanks, friends!"

"Your assistance will not be in vain, Ranger brethren." proclaimed Ivan, he pressed a few buttons on the Transportal Device, and a portal opened.

When they exited the portal, they were immediately met with a Tyrannosaurus Rex staring them down.

Everyone morphed and dodged the T-Rex's attack.

"W-wow, that's a real T-Rex!" said Madi.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled Mike, he and his team ran off to get away from the prehistoric beast.

When they saw that they were out of the T-Rex's vision, Zee questioned Koda, "Ok, where's the rest of your team?"  
"They should be… outside dinosaur zoo," said Koda, "I hope they are ok."  
As they were running toward the zoo, Madi asked Koda a question, "Forgive me if this sounds rude, but is English not your first language? You seem to have trouble speaking it."  
"Ah yes," said Koda, "I was, caveman. I found Energem, and Energem keep me… young, I bond with it. I was frozen in glacier when Kendall find me. But my friend Keeper bring me and Ivan back to our time, but I come back to visit sometimes, but when I come this time, it was to help with evil wizard."

"And I am a knight from the year 1215," said Ivan, "I was captured by a monster and was kept within it for 800 years. As Koda said, I was brought back when Zedd attacked."  
"These Energems sound like some crazy stuff," said Kass.

"They are. And all 12 of them give my team powers!" replied Koda.

"12!?" said Madi, "Your team has 12 Rangers?"  
"Uhh, yes?" said Koda, "Is that… bad?"  
"No way! That's the coolest thing ever!" said Madi.

Koda blushed, "Wow. Thank you!"  
The rangers were interrupted by the hysterical cackling of Lord Zedd, above him were 10 Rangers suspended in battle poses with magic flowing around them.

"Get away from them Zedd!" yelled Mike.

"Grah, you little brats!" said Zedd, "I should've known you'd be here!"

"Where's your 'loving wife'?" Said Kass mockingly.

"She has more pressing matters," Zedd said, "But I suppose I'll just ground you all to a pulp before taking these Energems." he waved his hand and all the Dino Rangers were flung into the building forcefully, making cracks in the wall where they impacted.

Dan cracked his knuckles, "I'll go first!" he said, he summoned his axe and flung himself toward the powerful wizard, Zedd blocked the blow from Dan's Axe.

"What the," said Dan, his weapon usually cleaved through things with ease, but Zedd's staff didn't even dent.

Zedd pushed him away, Dan was launched into the air but was stopped and then launched into the ground.

"This is bad," said Madi, "He's way more powerful than he was last time we fought him."  
"He was also on our side last time we fought him," Zee said bluntly.

Kass stretched, "Then we need to give it our all!" she tapped the box on her thigh and readied her Battlizer Card, but Zedd raised his hand to stop her, "If you use that to fight me, then you won't be able to stop this!" he pointed his staff at an airplane flying above him, a bolt launched from the tip of it, one of the engines on the plane erupted in flames, smoke billowed from the wing, and the plane began to fly downward.

Mike swiped his Morpher and became the red Ninja Storm Ranger, he pointed 2 fingers upward at the plane, holding it up in the air, he was obviously straining, "G-get the passengers! I can't hold this for much longer!"  
The Final Force Rangers reacted quickly, Zee became Blue Space Ranger, summoned a Galaxy Glider and rode it upwards, Adam became Dino Thunder Yellow and flapped his wings upward. Madi became Mystic Pink and flew upward with her wind powers, and finally, Kass became Jungle Fury Bat Ranger and used it's Fans to fly upward.

Each was able to carry about 2 passengers at a time, delicately setting them down Mike was trying hard as he could to focus on the plane, sweat beading from his forehead. All the while Zedd's Chaotic laughter swarming in his mind. Everyone escaped the plane, just as Mike's focus gave out. For a second he thought it was all fine, but the plane was nearing a building.

"NO! Yelled Mike, he used the Ranger's powers to shoot himself forward, using the wind to practically make himself fly toward the building. As he reached the base of the building and made himself run up the side of it. When he managed to get to the plane's elevation, he jumped off and landed on the nose of the plane, he shot wind forward, slowing the plane to a halt, but what next, Mike racked his brain, he couldn't let it fall, that could cause too much damage and risked casualties, there was no way he could get it to the ocean in time and…

And then he fainted. Mike demorphed and the plane began to fall to the ground. Mike woke up, in the arms of Zee, still morphed as the Blue Space Ranger, "Whuh… what happened," said Mike, his eyes widened, "THE PLANE! Wh-where?"  
"It's alright, dork," said Zee, "Madi grabbed it with her Zord and landed it in a field." They landed on the ground.

"What about Zedd!?" he pushed himself out of Zee's arms, and felt his legs collapse, he felt exhausted.

Zee put his arm around her neck, "Koda and the others are fighting him, and you are in no condition to fight."

Mike was about to protest but was interrupted by a splitting headache.

_Wow, that was pathetic!_

Mike was hyperventilating, the pain was unbearable, "I… I thought I got rid of you…"  
_Got rid of me? I'm your friend Micheal!_

He hadn't heard someone call him by his full name since… since he lived with his aunt. He felt Zee shaking him, but her voice was drowned out by pain, and the voice in his head.

_You should leave this team, abandon them in this dimension, they're weighing you down Micheal._

"SHUT UP!" Mike shot up from the ground, he felt light-headed, but the pain was gone, the voice was gone.

"Are you ok?" said Zee.

Mike looked at her and smiled, "I am now," he gripped his Morpher, and swiped it, "It's Morphin' Time!"

Zedd gripped Koda with his veiny hand, "You have been a pain in my side since I got to this lousy dimension!" Zedd shocked Koda with dark energy, demorphing him and revealing his Energem dangling from his neck on a necklace. Zedd's hand neared the Energem and was about to grab it, but was interrupted by a sharp pain in the back of his neck, Zedd dropped Koda and whipped around.

Mike was pointing his blade toward Zedd, glowing from the energy he just released from it, he swung it around and leaned on it, "Thought you got rid of me didn't ya?"

"How are you still standing? You just wasted all your power on that plane!" said Zedd, seething with rage.

Mike shrugged, "I got my second wind!" he rushed toward Zedd and his blade collided with Zedd's staff, Zedd laughed, knowing that his staff was invincible, but he heard a crack.

Mike's blade glowed intensely, it inched its way through Zedd's staff and eventually, it split in two, power erupted outward.

"Have at you, villain!" said Ivan, readying his weapon, "With your magic gone, the playing field is leveled. Now face me!"

Zedd chuckled, "I'm sure you'd like that. But this thing breaking won't slow me down!" he snapped his fingers, a group of grey monsters made of clay appeared, along with Rita Repulsa.

"Zedd, why am I here?" asked the sorceress.

Zedd pointed a finger at Mike, "That little brat broke my staff, the Spell I put on the Dino Rangers won't last much longer now."  
"You know I'm pretty tired of people calling us brats," Mike said, his sword still flowing with power, "I'm technically an adult."  
Rita disregarded Mike's quip, "You may have thought Zedd was powerful, but he is more interested in fighting magic," Rita waved her hands and Zedd's staff was repaired, like nothing even happened, "I was always more interested in… practical magic…"

Mike was taken back, "This is bad…"  
Rita cackled, "I suppose you would think that, but don't worry," her hands glowed bright with magic, "it gets much worse!" she crossed her hand in an 'X' shape, and then threw them apart, opening a portal in front of her, out of which came a green ranger, with gold armor over his chest and a dragon-like helmet.

It was Tommy Oliver, but his familiar Ranger suit was… off. The small spikes on his shield were bigger and sharper, and the fin on the top of his helmet was bigger and silver, he held a twisted sword in his hand with a red gem in the handle. And most jarring of all, a red, glowing gash in the center of his chest plate.

Mike was taken aback, he scowled under his helmet, "What did you do to him?" he yelled at the sorceress.

She cackled, "I simply took back what once was mine, Tommy did once work for me after all!"  
Kass chuckled, unfazed by the threatening ranger in front of him, "Give me a break you old hag!" She summoned her blade, "I've dealt with worse!"

Madi panicked, "Kass wait! Tommy's strong! Like, maybe more than all of us combined!"  
Kass held up a finger, "Don't worry, we'll try that new thing we practiced!"

Madi tilted her head, "What?"  
"You know," Kass waved her hand, "The _thing!_"  
Madi blinked under her helmet and then jerked up, "Oh! The thing!" She readied her Finishing Bow and aimed, as Madi released it, Kass jumped behind the arrow and slashed it with her blade, making it turn into a swirling Pink and Green bolt, it flew toward Tommy, who held out his sword and it blocked the burst of energy, making it stop in place, but Tommy couldn't hold it, and it threw him back.

Kass smiled, "Just because you gave him some fancy sword and put him under your control doesn't mean he's any stronger. This will be easy!"

The possessed green ranger got up, "You're awfully cocky aren't you?"

Madi approached him but Kass halted her, "Leave him to me!"

"A-are you sure?" asked Madi, "Our team attack didn't even scratch him!"  
"Trust me!" said Kass, activating her blade, "I'll do more than give him a scratch! You guys deal with the clay faces! Protect the Energems!"  
Madi nodded and reluctantly ran toward her teammates.

Kass chuckled, standing a few meters away from Tommy, he made the first move, dashing toward her, Kass blocked his sword swipe and punched him in the gut, he stumbled back but regained his composure, ready to strike again.

Kass did a flying kick toward Tommy, she sprung off him and backflipped, and swiped a card, yelling, "RPM! GET IN GEAR!" she morphed into a fusion of the Gold and Silver RPM Rangers. She pulled out 2 Rocket Daggers and threw them at Tommy, they flew through him and looped back around allowing Kass to catch them.

Tommy pulled out his Dragon Dagger, playing a tune on it, covering Kass in green lightning. Tommy laughed, "What's the matter? Too much power for you to handle?"

Kass pulled out another card and said, "I'm just getting started! Ninja Spin!" She became the Gold Ninja Steel Ranger. She strummed the Sword/Guitar, "Rhythm of the Ninja!" She performed a guitar riff and finished, "Ninja Steel Gold!"

Tommy growled, he saw that she was obviously just showing off, he ran at her, slashing at her with his sword, she blocked it, "I'll kill you! For Empress Rita!"

Kass Snorted, "Wow, she really got to you, didn't she? You aren't even using your Master Morpher!"  
Tommy backed off, "Master… Morpher?"

"Yeah, the thing on your belt dumbass!" Tommy looked down and grabbed his Morpher, Kass pointed at him, "You realize that the Green Ranger form is the weakest of all of your forms right?"

"Which is strongest then?" Tommy demanded.

"Zeo Red obviously! It grows stronger the longer it's in use, and you've had it for what, 20 years now?" She held her hand out as if she was using his Morpher, "Just hold it out and say, 'Zeo Ranger V, Red!'"

Tommy mimicked her, "Zeo Ranger V! RED!" as soon as he morphed he was taken out of Rita's mind control, "Kass! How did you know that would work?"

Kass laughed, "I did my research, Rita only had her control over you when in your Green Ranger Form so I figured she wouldn't be able to control your other forms."

"I'll make sure to take that up with Ninjor when I get this coin repaired," said Tommy, "Now, let's finish this!"

Mike was cleaving through Rita's Putty Patrollers, trying to make his way toward Lord Zedd. His blade sliced through them as they crumbled. He finally came face to face with his opponent, "It's over Zedd," He swiped his Morpher, his sword glowed much brighter than before, he aimed it at Zedd, "Legendary Red Ranger-" he was interrupted by another headache, it was worse than before, his vision blurred and he collapsed.

Zee noticed Mike on the floor, she threw her Trident through a putty patroller, it flew toward Zedd and lodged in his chest. Zee dashed toward Mike and tapped her Morpher, "Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!" she morphed, grabbed Mike and vanished.

"Those cursed Rangers, they-" Zedd began.

"It's high time we finish you evildoer!" yelled Ivan, Koda stood Next To him and pulled out his weapon. Ivan opened his Ptera Sabre and placed 2 Dino Chargers in it. Electricity Surged through it, a voice came through the Sabre, saying, "Ptera Charger, Engage!" He aimed it toward Zedd, and said, "Lightning Final Strike!" a wave of power launched at Zedd Launching him in the air.

Koda jumped up and drove his Dino Sabre through him, and Zedd fell, Rita went to his side, "Zeddy, are you ok!?"

Ivan and Koda struck a victorious pose, Ivan chuckled and said, "Monster Vanquished!"

"Not yet!" Yelled Rita, she cast a healing spell on her husband, removing all his wounds.

Ivan and Koda stepped back in fear, but a voice rang out from behind them, "Dino Thunder Power Up!"

"Perfect!" said Rita, "Annihilate these fools my Ranger!"

Tommy, as Dino Thunder Black, laughed, "I'd rather not attack my allies!"

Rita scowled, "So, the spell broke…"  
"Obviously, idiot!" said Kass.

Rita growled, "Zedd, we need to get out of here. Now."

Rita turned around but was interrupted by a flash of light, "Not so fast!" came a voice from inside, out came a Red Ranger, his visor was shaped like a triangular arrow pointing down, and another on his chest, "Wes Collins, Time Force Red. You two are under arrest."  
Rita scowled, "How dare you!" she points her Staff at Wes but he shot Rita's hand with his Chrono Blaster, making her drop her staff, he then locked her hands with hard-light handcuffs, then he whipped around, kicked Zedd to the ground and cuffed him.

Tommy walked toward him and demorphed, holding his hand out to Wes. Wes Demorphed and shook Tommy's hand, "Thanks for coming over so fast Wes."  
Wes laughed, "Anything for you old friend!" He morphed again and he said, "Now what will we do with these two?" he turned to Rita and Zedd but saw they were gone, "What the…"  
"That happens a lot…" said Mike, recovering from his headache.

"I should've expected with magic users," said Wes, scratching the back of his neck.

"What matters is that they're safe," he motioned toward the Dino Charge Rangers who all Demorphed and began moving again.  
"Woah! It's over!" said Tyler, "We're free!"  
"FRIENDS! YOU'RE OK!" said Koda, running up to Tyler and picking him up with a hug, "I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE OK!"

Tyler gasped for air, "Missed you too buddy… can you let me go now?"

"Oh! Sorry!" said Koda, "I am just, very glad!"

Mike got to his feet, "Glad we could help, now we need to get back home… I'm exhausted."

"Oh here let me," said Wes, opening a portal, "I suggest taking a good long break, you've been through a lot today."

The final force Rangers make their way through the portal, before going through Madi turned around to Wes and said, "Big fan! Keep up the good work!" she entered the Portal.

A few hours later, Mike was laying in his bed, he heard a knock on his door, "Uh come in?"

Zee opened the door, "Hey."

"Oh… w-what's up?" Mike sat up on the edge of his bed.

Zee put a hand on her hip, "I should be asking you the same thing, what happened back there?"

Mike scratched his neck, "It was just a headache."

Zee folded her arms, "Bullshit. One, you were on the ground and you were… talking to someone."

Mike sighed, "I've been hearing… voices… I don't know how to describe it, when it first happened it was just like, simple sentences but now the voice is responding to me and called me by my name."

Zee sat down next to him, "Was it that ghost thing?"

Mike rubbed his head, "No… it started before that."

Zee but her hand on Mike's leg, "It could be… I dunno anything about mental stuff, but maybe you're hallucinating?"

"It felt _so _real," he took a deep breath, "If I'm going, to be honest… I'm terrified. Every day I'm putting my life on my line. I've seen so many scary things. I was possessed, I had my memories taken from me. I… I've just been… I don't know why I'm even the leader at this point."

"Mike… Even if you aren't the greatest leader, you're still an amazing Ranger! Just look at the good you did!"

"I… I guess…" said Mike.

Zee hugged him, "Soon this will all be over, maybe we could have a peaceful life after that or something."

"That would be nice…" said Mike, returning her hug.


End file.
